clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Famous Characters
Famous Characters are characters that fit into the Club Penguin storyline and missions. Meetable famous characters, also called Mascots, are meetable and give out a free background at parties. .]] Meetable Characters Club Penguin Residents Guests of Club Penguin *''indicates that a character has been removed from game files, and will not return as a mascot.'' Non-meetable Characters Other characters have made major or important appearances, and are considered to be famous. Some former non-meetable characters have been promoted to mascots (Rookie, Herbert, and Dot. Some have made appearances as sprite character in game. To be considered a famous non-meetable character, they must have made at least two nonconcurrent appearances. *Jet Pack Guy *Rory *Tourdude *Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal (fictional characters) *Gariwald *Tusk *Klutzy *Protobot *Test Bots *Famous creatures **Yarr **Lolz **Pete **Darwin **Keeper of the Boiler Room **Keeper of the Stage **Elite Puffles Visitors Some characters have appeared once and were not meetable, but warrant recognition because of their action. Examples include party visitors who were not mascots, or one-off villains who participated only in their event. Friendly *The Muppets *Cole Plante *Zendaya *Sabrina Carpenter *Violetta *Elsa *Anna *Olaf Villainous *Skip *Scorn *Constantine *Pirate Crabs *The Inquisitor *Tusk's Minions (Sly, Scrap, and Tank) Moderators Many penguins consider Moderators and their test accounts famous: Trivia *After the 2011 Buddy List update, while trying to add a famous penguin to your buddy list, a message will pop, saying you have to meet them, in order to add them as Friends. *Some mascots have special dances for their outfits. Rookie can fly with his propeller cap, and the Penguin Band can play their instruments. *Throughout 2013, all mascots were updated to appear in the new penguin art style. As a result, some (Aunt Arctic, Sensei, Rockhopper) were given outfits for the first time. Others (PH, Dot, Jet Pack Guy) were given new or updated outfits. *If you have a mascot as a friend, you can earn the latest background they give out on the Buddy List without meeting them. *On April 25, 2013, Rocky and CeCe's in-game sprites and player cards have been completely removed from Club Penguin files, meaning they will not come back at any time. *A common misconception is that all mascots are only controlled by bots. However, they are actually controlled by moderators as well as bots. Gallery Famous Characters Rockhopper new look with Yarr.png|Rockhopper Gary_38.png|Gary the Gadget Guy Aunt arctic 2013.png|Aunt Arctic Sprite 80 0.png|Sensei Cadence2013.png|Cadence Rookiefair2014.png|Rookie 747546008.png|Puffle Handler Franky2013.PNG|Franky PeteyK2013.PNG|Petey K GBilly2013.PNG|G Billy StompinBob2013.PNG|Stompin' Bob Herbert Pose.png|Herbert P. Bear ForestCreature.png|Sasquatch Merry Walrus Party Login Screen Merry Walrus.png|Merry Walrus Rocky2.png|Rocky CeCe playercard position.png|CeCe Brady_2.png|Brady Mack_2.png|McKenzie Kermit.png|Kermit the Frog Famous Characters (In-game) Rockhopper sprite.png|Rockhopper's in-game sprite. Gary In-Game.png|Gary the Gadget Guy's in-game sprite. Aunt Arctic sprite.png|Aunt Arctic's in-game sprite. CadenceTBMS.png|Cadence's in-game sprite. Rookie ingame.png|Rookie's in-game sprite. Penguin Band (2012) - Copy.png|Franky's in-game sprite. Petey K ingame.PNG|Petey K's in-game sprite. Penguin Band (2011) - Copy.png|G Billy's in-game sprite. Stompinbobavatar.png|Stompin' Bob's in-game sprite. Sensei-Ingame2013.PNG|Sensei's in-game sprite. PH in game 2013.svg|Puffle Handler's in-game sprite. Clothing_Sprites_4752.png|Herbert P. Bear's in-game sprite. Creaturesprite.png|Sasquatch's in-game sprite. 1964_Sprites.png|Merry Walrus's in-game sprite. Rocky sprite ingame.PNG|Rocky's in-game sprite. CeCe ingame.PNG|CeCe's in-game sprite. Bradyingamesprite.png|Brady's in-game sprite. Mackingamesprite.png|McKenzie's in-game sprite. Kermit_in_game.svg|Kermit the Frog's in-game sprite. Famous Characters (Player Cards) Rockhopper-player-card-club.png|Rockhopper's oldest Player Card. Rockhopper1.6.PNG|Rockhopper's old Player Card. Rhtransparentbgplayer.png|Rockhopper's new Player Card. Rockhopper Playercard (Fruit).png|Rockhopper's Aug. 2012 Player Card. Screen shot 2012-12-22 at 2.06.51 PM.png|Rockhopper's Dec. 2012 Player Card. Screenshot 3.jpg|Rockhopper's Dec. 2013 Player Card. Gary card new.png|Gary's old Player Card. Gary's Halloween Player Card.PNG|Gary's Halloween Player Card. Garys new playercard.png|Gary's Oct. 2012 Player Card. Gary playercard 2013.png|Gary's Jan. 2013 Player Card. Gary'sPlayerCardHollywoodParty2013.png|Gary's Feb. 2013 Player Card. Gary Medieval 2013 Playercard.png|Gary's Sept. 2013 Player Card. File:Senseiplayercard.png|Sensei's old Player Card. Sensei's 2013 playercard.png|Sensei's new Player Card. Fire sensei card.png|Sensei's fire Player Card. WaterNinjaSensei.PNG|Sensei's water Player Card. File:Aunt Arctic_Playercard.png|Aunt Arctic's old Player Card. Aunt arctic 2013 playercard.png|Aunt Arctic's new Player Card. File:Cadence_Playercard_New_(Boombox).png|Cadence's old Player Card. CadenceTBMPC.png|Cadence's new Player Card. Rookie's Player Card.png|Rookie's old Player Card. Rookie fair.png|Rookie's new Player Card. RookieHalloweenPlayerCard.png|Rookie's Oct. 2013 Player Card. File:Franky card.png|Franky's oldest Player Card. Franky_Playercard.png|Franky's old Player Card. File:Petey k card.png|Petey K's oldest Player Card. Petey K_Playercard_New.png|Petey K's old Player Card. File:G billy card.png|G Billy's oldest Player Card. G Billy_Playercard_New.png|G Billy's old Player Card. File:Stompin bob card.png|Stompin' Bob's oldest Player Card. Stompin Bob_Playercard_New.png|Stompin' Bob's old Player Card. PH's Player Card.png|Puffle Handler's old Player Card. File:Puffle_Handler_Playercard_(New).png|Puffle Handler's new Player Card. HERBERT_PLAYERCARD.png|Herbert P. Bear's Player Card. Darth_Herbert_Player_Card.png|Herbert P. Bear's July 2013 Player Card. Herbert Operation Puffle Playercard.png|Herbert P. Bear's Nov. 2013 Player Card. Sasquatch player card.png|Sasquatch's Player Card. Rocky Playercard New.png|Rocky's Player Card. CeCe Playercard New.png|CeCe's Player Card. Brady_playercard.png|Brady's Player Card. McKenzie's Player Card.png|McKenzie's Player Card. Kermitpc.png|Kermit the Frog's Player Card. Wi067pX.png|Gary 3000's Player Card. Moderators Lane Merrifield.png|Lane Merrifield Chris Heatherly.png|Chris Heatherly Lance Priebe.png|Lance Priebe Screenhog Chris Hendricks.png|Chris Hendricks Happy77real.jpg|Holly Hildebrandt Davara.jpg|Dave Krysko Gizmo nathan.jpg|Nathan Sawatzky 20b3b193f019089dab395650211eaa85.png|Chris Gliddon Johnny (Businesmoose).png|Johnny Jansen Charity_Gerbrandt.png|Charity Gerbrandt lauren_in_real_life.png|Lauren TroyMack2013.png|Troy Mack Stackoverflo.png|Chris LilacRen.png|Stephanie MeggRealLife.png|Bobbi Jean Rieger Famous Signatures File:Rockhopper sig.png|Rockhopper's signature. File:Gary sig.png|Gary the Gadget Guy's signature. File:Arctic sig.png|Aunt Arctic's signature. File:Sensei sig new.png|Sensei's signature. File:Cadence sig.png|Cadence's signature. Rookie_sig.png|Rookie's signature. File:Phsignature.png|Puffle Handler's signature. Franky New Signature.png|Franky's new signature. File:Franky sig.png|Franky's old signature. Petey K New Signature.png|Petey K's new signature. File:Petey k sig.png|Petey K's old signature. G Billy New Signature.png|G Billy's new signature. File:G billy sig.png|G Billy's old Signature. Stompin' Bob New Signature.png|Stompin' Bob's new signature. File:Stompin' bob sig.png|Stompin' Bob's old signature. Herbert Signature 2012.png|Herbert P. Bear's signature RockySig.png|Rocky's Signature. CeCe's signature.PNG|CeCe's signature. Dot_Signature.png|Dot's signature. Bradys Autograph 2013.png|Brady's signature. Mackenzie's Signature.png|McKenzie's signature. Kermit Signature.png|Kermit the Frog's signature. Merry_Walrus_signature.svg|Merry Walrus's signature. Non-mascot signatures Constantine Signature.png|Constantine's signature. Dpsig.png|Dancing Penguin's signature. The_Club_Penguin_team.gif|The Club Penguin Team's Signatures Yearbook Biography DotDirector.png|Director in the Yearbook 2011-2012. 123kitten1dotinyearbook.png|Dot in the Yearbook 2011-2012. See also *Buddy List *List of Mascots *Mascots (disambiguation) *Portal:Mascots *List of Characters in Club Penguin Category:Lists Category:Famous Penguins Category:Penguins Category:Types of Penguins Category:Characters Category:Meetable Character Category:Mascots